


Richter scale of love

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Character, F/F, Hard of hearing!Sif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds one of Sif’s old tutus. It’s possible she likes it a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richter scale of love

“Please,” Jane grins as she looks up to Sif, “Tells me there’s a story behind this.”  
 _I used to love ballet,_ Sif signs—then laughs when Jane’s expression turns a little panicked, like she’s about to take a surprise exam.  
“I took ballet,” Sif says after reaching around for her hearing aids, “Until I was nine.”  
“I would never have suspected,” Jane says, keeping her mouth visible even as her gaze falls back to Sif’s old tutu, freshly dug out of the ‘donation’ pile of clothes in the middle of Sif’s room. “I feel like I just found out about your secret identity.”  
“I took you to see the Nutcracker last month,” Sif points out, signing as she talks. “It’s not like I hate it now.”  
“I know,” Jane agrees, “I’m not saying a quarterback can’t like ballet, it’s just—”  
“I’m hard of hearing, not paralyzed,” Sif sighs. “I don’t need to hear the music to dance.”

 

Besides, it’s not like she can’t enjoy music at all. It’s just different for her, that’s all.

_Sorry,_ Jane signs with an apologetic smile. _I’m learning._

 

Sif rolls her eyes and leans forward to plant a kiss on Jane’s nose, groaning when they try to deepen the kiss and her lips end up catching on Jane’s braces.

_Sorry,_ Jane signs again—it’s one of the first signs she learned, and Sif isn’t sure how she feels about that yet— _shark teeth._

 

Sif has to laugh at that—when they met in Sophomore last year, Sif was still saddled with braces of her own, and Jane would sometimes try to help her feel more positive about them, remind her how useful they were. Now it’s Jane’s turn to have her mouth full of metal, and the number of vaguely threatening jokes she’s come up with so far is hilarious.  
Jane grimaces, crossing her eyes in her best approximation of a clown—she still looks like a mouse, if you ask Sif, but she’s also the most adorable, nerdiest mouse ever created, so there’s that—and Sif  pushes her backward until she’s lying on the bed, head thrown back and chest rising heaving with the semi-hysterical laughter she gets when Sif’s hair tickles her neck.  
(Sif feels a puff of hair against the bottom of her chin when Jane actually snorts in laughter, wrists caught in Sif’s grip, right hand still holding the white fabric of Sif’s tutu. It looks so tiny, it’s hard to believe Sif and her six feet one ever fit in it.)

 

“I’d like to see you wear one,” Jane says with a grin. Then, quieting down, she wriggles her wrists out of Sif’s hand and signs: _Do you—D-A-N-C-E—now?_

 _Dance,_ Sif signs, sitting back just far enough to be comfortable while still keeping Jane’s mouth in view—even with her aids on, she likes it better this way. Then she adds: _With Loki._  
 _Loki_ —Jane’s hands still, flutter around the sign for ‘dance’ and then she frowns, looks at the ceiling with a twist of her mouth, and finishes with a defeated: _too?_

 _A little,_ Sif replies. _More than me._

 

It’s not surprising, really. Sif discovered thing she ended up liking better than ballet, like rugby and then football—Loki was pushed out of his classes because his teachers couldn’t handle a Deaf kid with an interpreter dogging his footsteps. Completely different stories.

 

“Do you still wear tutus?”

 

This time Sif laughs hard enough for it to shake her stomach, muscles pinching together as she bends down to thread her fingers through Jane’s hair, kiss the dorky grin off her face—Jane’s fingers come up behind her ears to take her aids out, and Sif sighs into their kiss, eyes fluttering closed.

She likes making out better this way—sounds are distracting. She never quite feels things half as well as she likes to when she’s got her aids in.  
When they’re out, all Sif has to do is close her eyes, and the world narrows down to Jane’s chapped lips under hers, the silk of Jane’s hair around her fingers, the smell of her shampoo and body soap mixing in the air—everything’s a little duller when she can hear.

_I love you,_ Jane mouths against her lips, the movement so familiar by now Sif can read it better than anything else, and she smiles, opening her eyes again to stare at Jane and her flushed cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead, the way her smile shivers with anticipation.

 

“Will you wear one for me?” She mouths, and Sif knew her girlfriend had a thing for costumes—last Halloween made that clear—but it’s nothing compared to Jane’s face now.  
 _Nerd,_ Sif signs at Jane.

 

Her expression must give the answer away though, because Jane forgets to keep her lips visible when she starts speaking and launches herself at Sif, all but knocking her back onto the mattress.  
Sif laughs again, ribs aching with it, and she spins them back, pins Jane under her again with the most wicked grin she can muster.

_You’re so silly,_ she wants to say, _you and your costume kink_ —but Sif hasn’t trusted herself to speak without aids in for a long time now, and she doesn’t want them back on just now, so she just leans down and purposefully tickle Jane’s neck with her hair until the other girl’s writhing under her, face streaming with tears of laughter, red-faced and puffy from the emotion.  
Sif lies down on her then, relishes the harsh up-and-downs of Jane’s chest, the feeling of Jane’s breathing against her ear and neck as she goes to kiss Jane right below the ear.

Jane’s throat vibrates against Sif’s nose as she kisses her way down from her ear to her collarbone—short, clear outbursts at first, strong with laughter until they subdue into softer, subtler shivers that tickle her forehead and thrum into her lips, against her fingertips.  
Sif stays there for a moment, kisses Jane until her skin smells of sweat and musk, tastes like salt under her tongue—and then, when she moves lower and lower, Sif gets to enjoy the shift of Jane’s muscles under the skin of her thighs, the rough feeling of jeans giving way to skin, peachy pink disappearing under the dark brown of Jane’s pubic hair as Sif inhales the scent of her. It’s strong and familiar and alluring, and Sif closes her eyes to smell it better, kisses Jane’s lower lips and enjoys the way she shivers and clenches around her tongue, enjoys the way Jane’s thighs and butt turn slick with sweat and the way her tremors of pleasure feel like an earthquake from Sif’s position, until they’re so strong Sif might as well measure them on her own, private Richter scale and then—nothing.

 

Sif opens her eyes to find all the lights in her bedroom flickering on and off at a fast pace, her brother’s long-practiced signal for ‘quiet’, and she crawls up to Jane’s face again with laughter in her belly, nostrils still full of her smell, face wet with her fluids.  
She finds Jane with her face buried in the white tulle netting of her old tutu, hands clenched around the fabric and shoulders shaking.  
For a minute there, Sif worries this might have been one embarrassing moment too many, and Jane has finally snapped—let’s face it, Sif is good at dragging people into embarrassing moment, nevermind that she doesn’t do it on purpose—but when she finally manages to pry the tutu out of Jane’s hand, Sif finds her redder than ever, ready to explode with laughter.

Sif preens.

 

“That good?” she mouths when Jane’s finally managed to stop laughing.

 

Jane pretends she wants to choke her with a pillow, but considering Sif gets treated to awesome sex afterward, she’s really not that worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reviews and critiques are always appreciated :)  
> I did my best to portray Sif's being hard of hearing as realistically as possible, but if I got something wrong, please do tell me! I'll be happy to learn from your feedback :)
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading :)


End file.
